


Fireworks

by Misaki_kaito



Category: DCU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-05
Updated: 2011-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misaki_kaito/pseuds/Misaki_kaito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark focused on the brilliance of his partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks

_**Drabble: Fireworks**_  
Title: Fireworks  
Fandom: DCU  
Pairing/Characters: Bruce/Clark  
Rating: G  
Warnings: Some kissing.  
Summary: Clark focused on the brilliance of his partner.  
A/N: This is for BradyGirl_12's prompt "Fireworks". I hope you liked it!  
  
When Clark kissed Bruce, there was nothing like fireworks for Clark. It was much, much more. Every time they kissed, it was like the universe was being created, the Big Bang occurring over and over again with each slide of lips and tongue. The taste of Bruce sent fire running down every nerve, and sparks shooting in his blood.  
He teetered on the edge of self-control, nearly losing it, but never truly surrendering it. For there was one thing greater than his love for Bruce- his fear of hurting him.

Bruce was his light in the dark, his savior in times of despair. He saved Clark when he was trapped by the expectations of the world, and led him out of the darkness that Clark had thrown himself into.

He also knew that though Bruce shone with the passion of a thousand suns, he would not last as long as a star. His life was fleeting and fragile, even though he was one of the strongest humans he knew. 

Bruce dying was a possibility that Clark refused to ponder, or even consider. Bruce was the one person in the team that everyone kept a tab on; he was so vital to them, and it was almost a universal law that Batman never died.

Because the future Bruce had terrified Clark and the past only made him feel sorrow, he focused on the present, and the fire in his veins as proof of the existence of the one he loved. 


End file.
